More than Friendship
by SkipChanDesu
Summary: Pairing: Azumane Asahi X Nishinoya Yuu Asahi and Noya have known each other for a long time. But suddenly, Noya becomes self-conscious of his friend and things start to heat up for Karasuno's libero and ace! Hope you like it! Rated M for mild sexual content.
1. More than Friendship Part 1

It was friday afternoon and another volleyball practice came to an end. That day, Azumane and Nishinoya were on charge of putting the equipment away while the rest of the Karasuno team cleaned up the gym.

It didn't take them very long to leave the gym all _kira kira pika pika._

They all rushed to the lockers and closed off the gym before leaving.

Azumane and Noya were still inside.

"Oi, Asahi!" Nishinoya called his partner. "I can't open the door..."

"Are you that tired from the workout?" Azumane teased.

"No, baka! Of course not. It must be stuck or something."

Asahi tried to open the door but he also wasn't successful.

"Noya... Do you think they forgot about us and locked the door...?"

Nishinoya's face became white.

They both knocked and punched the door, shouted from deep down their lungs in hope someone would still be inside school and save them. Despite their efforts, no one came.

"I can't believe this is happening..."

"When I get my hands on those guys, there will be no more _nice_ Noya-senpai!"

At that very moment, Azumane's belly grumbled. Noya quickly looked at Karasuno's ace and laughed.

Needless to say, Azumane became quite flustered.

Nishinoya had known him for a long time and, despite his looks, he was a very gentle and delicate person and he'd always get embarrassed pretty easily.

"Nee, Asahi..." The tiny libero started. "We're good friends, right?"

"Huh? Yeah. Why are you asking that now?"

"Then... Why do you still call me Noya?"

Azumane was confused.

"Why? I don't really get your question, but that's what everyone calls you, right?"

"Exactly. Everyone. But you're not _everyone_." Nishinoya glared at his fellow third-year, with puppy eyes. "Shouldn't you, huh... Be calling me by my first name, by now?" He was obviously blushing.

Azumane's eyes widened.

"I didn't realize you cared about those things." He rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing exactly how to react at such request.

Suddenly, the gym's door opened. On the other side of the door was the school guard who was making his usual night rounds.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked. "I saw the lights on and thought someone had forgotten to turn them on. I didn't think there would still be students inside."

Nishinoya was so happy that he hugged the man for coming to their rescue, even if just by a coincidence.

"We got locked inside, tehe. But can we still use the showers?"

The guard gave them permission.

* * *

inside the lockers, now completely relieved, Azumane slowly took his clothes off. Then, he let loose his long brown hair. Even though a fair amount of time had passed, sweat still dripped down his muscular toned body.

Facing such sight, Nishinoya was completely stunned.

He had seen Azumane's naked body countless times and had also taken showers with him in the past so... Why was his heart racing so much, now? Was it because he was still in shock of being locked in the gym? No, that wasn't it.

"Aren't you going to get undressed?"

Hearing those words made Nishinoya's heart skip a beat.

_We're both guys! The hell am I thinking?_

"Yuu... Come to the shower." Azumane finally called the energetic libero by his first name.

That was it. If he stayed there for even one more minute, his heart would explode.

"I'll... I'll take one at home!" Noya picked up his bag and ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

Lately, Karasuno had been practicing on saturday mornings, too. But that saturday, Nishinoya didn't show up.

Azumane was obviously worried, specially since his friend had been acting weird since the gym incident.

"Nee Azumane-senpai, is Noya-senpai sick or something?" Hinata asked.

"Ah, huh, yeah. Don't worry though. I'll visit him this afternoon to see how he's doing."

"Osu!"

And so, he did.

* * *

Nishinoya's door bell rang.

"Who is it?" His mother answered the door.

Azumane introduced him and entered.

"Yuu-chan is still in bed. You can go on. It's left after ascending the stairs."

When the ace reached Noya's room, he saw the boy lying in bed.

"Yuu." He whispered softly in his ear.

"Asahi...?" Noya woke up. "Eh, Asahi?! What are you doing here?"

"You were absent in today's practice and everyone was worried so I came to see you."

"Ah... I'm fine. I just overslept, tehe!"

"Don't _tehe_ me! You have a fever! That's because you went running home yesterday, all sweaty. You should have had the shower at school."

"Gomen..." Noya adverted his eyes. "As you can see, I'll be fine, though. You can go home, now." He said, as he got up from bed.

Azumane grabbed the sickly boy's arm and pushed him to bed.

"First, stay in bed. Second, I'll only leave once you tell me why you left so suddenly yesterday."

"Asahi, I'm all sweaty and dirty. Don't get to close..." He blushed.

"What are you saying? How many times have our bodies touched in those conditions, before? I'm not moving an inch."

"Ba-baka... You're getting out of character..."

"So are you. What are you getting all flustered for?" Azumane's voice became softer, all of a sudden. He started brushing Noya's hair with his right hand. "I never understood why you style your hair the way you do, when you look this cute with it down."

Noya tried to push Azumane away, but to no avail.

Then, a knock on the door and a loud voice was heard.

"Noya! We came to see you, buddy!" It was Tanaka and the rest of the guys.

* * *

_Obs: kira kira pika pika is just an expression for sparkly._


	2. More than Friendship Part 2

Tanaka and the rest of the Karasuno team made their way into Noya's room. As they entered, they saw Azumane on top of Noya and became highly confused. Hinata even became flustered about it and started looking at Kageyama for some reason. The Karasuno's setter smacked his head as to pull him back to reality.

"Huh- This isn't what it looks like!" Noya shouted, nervously.

"It's exactly what it looks like!" Azumane countered. Everyone became more confused than before and Nishinoya blushed even harder. "This baka has a fever but was running away, so I'm putting him back to bed." The ace continued, successfully convincing his teammates.

"Aaah, the ever so stubborn Noya-senpai." Tsukishima commented.

After the crisis was adverted, the guys made themselves comfortable. Tanaka was probably waaaay too comfortable.

"Noya, can I play some of your Wii games?" He asked.

The boy gave his permission with a simple _douzo_ but Daichi scolded him.

"Tanaka, we didn't come here to play. We came to visit a friend. Mind your manners!"

"Don't mind Tanaka. You know how he is, right? But you being sick is rather unusual." Sugawara-san interrupted with his gentle smile.

Noya glanced at Azumane before answering.

"Yeah. But I'm only human, _te he_."

Azumane was quite bothered by his friend's answer and got up from his chair, spontaneously.

Everyone stared at him perplexed.

Realizing what he had just done, he tried to come up with an excuse on the spot.

"I remembered I still have to buy some groceries for my mom, so if you'll excuse me..." And he left Noya's room as quickly as humanly possible.

"Ahaha, Asahi buying groceries. Now _THAT_ is what's unusual." Tanaka mocked.

The guy's had all finished the snacks Nishinoya's mother had brought them so Tsukishima decided to take the dishes downstairs to the kitchen. Yamaguchi went with him.

As they were descending the stairs, Tsuki commented.

"Something's up between those two."

"Aaah, so you noticed too? It was pretty obvious by the way they reacted when they saw Asahi-san and Nishinoya-san."

"Huh? I'm not talking about the_ king_ and the _shrimp_. Those are old news. I'm talking about our libero and ace."

Yamaguchi's eyes widened.

"You mean they are...?"

"I'm not sure, yet. They never showed any signs but we did catch them off guard today."

* * *

A few days had gone by after the incident at Noya's house but the libero and Azumane hadn't talked since then. Noya kept running away every time he saw his friend. Actually, he couldn't even look at him properly without blushing. Getting through the volley practices was becoming harder and harder, as well, and it was affecting the team's overall performance.

For the first time, Ukai-sensei was compelled to reprimand the boy.

The Karasuno team was worried.

_Maybe he's still sick_ was what Hinata thought.

* * *

One more day of school was over, one more practice to attend. Noya didn't show up.

Azumane asked Ukai-sensei for permission to look for the absentee. Granted.

He ran to his classroom but the boy wasn't there. He kept running around the school grounds hoping he didn't leave for the day, yet.

A few minutes later, Noya was caught on the verge of Karasuno's ace's field of vision.

He was sitting bellow a _sakura_ tree.

"You once told me not to run away from my problems. Why are you doing the same, now?"

The tiny and slender boy prepared to run away again as soon as he heard Asahi's voice but the ace shoved his back against the tree's trunk rendering him unable to move.

"Let me go, Asahi!" He shouted as he struggled as hard as he could to get free.

"Not until you tell me the truth. What's going on in your mind?"

The boy kept silent.

"Yuu..." Azumane's face closed in on the boy's. "Please..."

"Don't call my name with such a tender voice..."

"Yuu." The ace continued his teasing. "Yuu, _aishiteiru_." He then proceeded to land a kiss on the boy's lips.

enveloped by his lover's arms and _sakura_ blooms, Noya finally stopped struggling and gave in to his own desires. Their tongues revolving passionately as the temperature started to rise.

"I love you too, Asahi."

They both felt happy to have such a special moment all to themselves.

Little did they know someone actually caught all that, a few meters away. It was Shimizu and she was quite pleased with what she saw.

* * *

_Obs: That's it for now guys. I really love these two together :p That Hinata, though. He couldn't be any more obvious, could he? xD Well, don't worry. KageXHina shall be written about in my future Haikyuu fics :3_

_Oh, and Shimizu... She's secretly a fangirl, just like all of us, hihi! :p_

_What will happen now? Stay tuned for the next chapters! Hope you're enjoying so far. ^^_


End file.
